


Merry Birthday!

by MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Levi's Birthday, M/M, Santa Claus Dress for women btw, Seducing, Yaoi, sorry I'm bad at tagging, xDDDD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku/pseuds/MaoyuTheNerdyOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Levi's birthday, and christmas.<br/>Eren already planned everything...</p><p>Well, yeah, everything, even those fucking cute women santa dresses and stuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Birthday!

"Levi, wake up! Wake up you lazy ass!"  
  
A male voice woke Levi up, and when he opened his eyes he saw a head.  
A head with soft, tan skin, untamed brown hair, and warm caribbean blue eyes with gold spots near the pupil.

  
"Tch, what is it Eren? What time it is? It's only-" Levi glanced at the clock on the wall "- 6:24 in the morning?"  
Eren shook his head, and straddled Levi, who was still laying.  
"Silly! It's christmas eve today! There's gonna be a festival in the city and I want to go with you!"  
The raven haired groaned, and sat up.  
  
  
"Mhm...When is it?"  
Eren slid off of Levi. "I think it starts around 5:00 mp, so, will you come with me?"  
Levi sighed, than nodded.  
  
  
"Yes, we can go...After I finished cleaning, doing the laundry, and cooking."  
"I'll help with the cooking and cleaning then!"  
"Tch, fine. Now get up and get dressed. We need to buy some food for cooking."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
They arrived to the grocery shop, Levi went to get meat, and Eren to the pastas and vegetables.  
As Eren was looking through the potatos and carrots, he remembered something.  
'Shit, Levi's birthday is tonight. I totally forgot...I'll just ask Hanji then...'  
  
  
When they got home, both of them started making lunch.  
Eren was slicing the vegetables and meat, while Levi was preparing the plates and pots for cooking.  
They were making philly cheesesteak, and chicken-noodle soup.  
  
  
The cheesesteak was ready, and Levi was looking over the soup.  
Eren slowly walked up to him, and sneaked his hands around the shorter man's waist, resting his head on his shoulder, and giving a peck on the raven's temple.  
  
  
"Mm, be patient, it's almost ready, brat, just a few minutes."  
"M'kay...Hey, I'll be right back, okay? I just need to call someone real' quick."  
Levi nodded, and Eren made his way upstairs, in their bedroom and picked up his phone.  
  
  
He searched for Hanji's number, and texted her.  
  
  
_Hanji Zoe: XXX-XXX-XXX_ **  
**(12:24) E.J: Hey Hanji! Sorry for bothering you, but I would like to talk to you, since you know, Levi's birthday is tonight, and I don't have any idea to what to get him...  
(12:25) H.Z: Hiyya there mah babie! It's okay, Hanji Mama got everything. Though, I'd like to speak to u as soon as possible, then. I have sooooo many ideas for u ;))).  
(12:25) E.J: Yeah, so, are you free at 2 or 3 pm? Levi will be working on paperwork, and I'll be free.  
(12:26) H.Z: Of course! So, meet me at the park at 2:30 then. See u then Eren! :DD  
(12:28) E.J: Yeah, bye Hanji and thanks! **  
**  
  
By the time Eren got to the kitchen again - since he changed clothes too - lunch was ready.  
He jogged to the kitchen, and saw Levi trying to get a plate from one of the higher shelf, but failing due to his short stature.  
Eren quietly snickered to himself before walking over to Levi, stand behind him, his warm chest pressing to the smaller's back - which sent shivers down on Levi's spine - and grabbing the plate, and giving it to the raven.  
  
  
"Tch, I could've reach it myself, brat." he heard Levi mumbling, and they returned to the dining room.  
  
  
They ate in silence, though, the silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, no, it was rather comfortable and nice.  
Eren was the first to break it.  
"So, Levi, you'll be doing paperwork?"  
Levi deadpanned, and sighed, rubbing his temples.  
"Yeah, after I'm done eating and taking a nap, I'll start doing it. I don't even know why the fuck Erwin wanted me to do paperwork in the christmas holidays. Tch, Shitty Eyebrows."  
  
  
Eren laughed at Levi's expression, then shook his head.  
"Yeah, well, I'll need to meet up with a friend around 2:00-2:30 pm, so, after taking a nap, I'll be going out for and hour or so."  
Levi raised a thin brow, and leaned a bit forward, smirking. His foot sneaking it's way up between Eren's thighs, before pressing down.  
"Oh yeah? And who are you meeting? Hm? Leaving me all alone here?"  
"I-I'm gonna meet up with Mikasa and Armin-Ngh!" The brunette couldn't stop the pleasured sigh that escaped his lips, making the raven smirk.  
  
  
"Oh really?"  
"Y-Yeah, but now I jave to clean some thingh!"  
Eren quickly stood up and snatched the plates, glasses and forks away from the table and hurried back to the kitchen.  
He started washing the dishes, while thinking of any gifts Levi would like to have for both christmas and his birthday.  
Some things came to mind, but they weren't any exciting or cool. He needed something that Levi would always remember and would love to have.  
  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts, since he was startled by the light kiss on his shoulder. He turned his head around, and smiled down at the raven who was pressing his cheek in Eren's back.  
Eren shook his head, and finished washing the plates too.  
He turned around and pulled the ravenette in a warm embrace, kissing the top of his head.  
  
  
"So, can we go and take a nap now, or you're too busy hugging the life out of me?" the raven murmured against the taller's chest.  
"Yeah, about that...you'll have to take a nap alone, since I have to go soon." he said.  
"Tch, already? It's just-" Levi turned around to check the time "-12:58 brat... You have almost 2 hours to sleep..."  
Eren shook his head again, and pulled away. "But Levi-"  
As Eren looked down, he saw the most adorable thing he has ever seen.  
Levi was looking up at him, eyes wide and lips forming a pout.  
"Mmm...Please Eren...please please pleaasee?"  
How can anyone resist a pouting Levi, who even says 'please'?  
  
  
While blushing, Eren pushed Levi away, pulling him towards their bedroom.  
"Hmpfh, fine, just stop that."  
The other smirked, and silently snickered. It always worked, no matter how many times he used it against the brunette. He knew Eren just couldn't resist it.  
  
"Thank you, but you know you love it though."  
Yeah, he really does.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Levi was still sleeping when Eren got dressed, wrote a note and leaved it on the door and left.  
The note only told Levi that he left to go out with Armin and Mikasa, and that he'd be home in one or two hours.  
  
  
But now he needs to meet with Hanji.  
Minutes passed that felt like hours - though, there was a possibility they were hours, and Hanji finally arrived in the park, waving like an idiot, and running over to Eren, next to the bench.  
Eren slid to the other side, making space for the other.  
  
"Mhm, so, Eren you called me because you don't have any idea what to get for Levi, correct?" Hanji asked, pulling out a note book. Why does she needs that?  
  
"Yeah, I thought of some things, like, a new shirt, or cleaning supplies, or a phone, or drawing something to him, but they all seemed like a shitty idea. And since I don't have any more ideas, I called you. Can you help me? Please?"  
  
"Of course my little chipmunk! I have the perfect ideas. I wrote them down here, look!"  
  
After talking for minutes that felt like hours, Eren gave up.  
  
"Hanji, these aren't good enough. None of them is good enough...Ughh."  
The brunette leaned back on the bench and dropped on of his hand over his eyes, sighing to himself.  
The elder woman just giggled, and shook her head, than turned towards Eren again, a devilish glint in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Eren, when did you and Levi got together?"  
Eren reopened his eyes again, and glanced and Hanji, clearly confused.  
"Uhm, two years ago..."  
"And who is the more dominant in your relationship, if I may ask?" she smirked. Everything was going according to the plan.  
"Well...It's Levi..." the boy blushed and and looked away.  
"Mhm. So, have you and Levi done  _that_  already?" she asked. If she wanted to make this work, she needed to know these.  
  
"Ah...no..not really. Levi said we can wait until I'm ready, but..."  
Let's say Hanji was surprised. She and Levi are best friends, and as she knows Levi, she thought Levi would be really impatient with these things.

When she got the perfect idea, she fist pumped in the air.  
"I have the perfect idea for you and short stack!"  
  
She pulled out her phone, and texted her friend, ignoring Eren's questions and confused glances.  
  
  
****

* * *

**  
**_**~To Levi~**_  
  
  
When Levi woke up he only found a note from Eren saying he already left to meet up with Mikasa and Armin.  
He sighed to himself as he got up, and tiredly walked over to the wardrobe, getting out some clothes before getting in to the bathroom, stripping and lazily climbing into the tub, and starting the shower.  
  
While showering, some thoughts flew through his head. He and Eren were dating for two years now, and they didn't really put their relationship on the next level. Sure they Gave each other hand or blowjobs, but that was it.  
  
It's not that he didn't respected that Eren wasn't ready yet, but he couldn't always be satisfied by blowjobs and handjobs. He needed more.  
He needed Eren under him, moaning and screaming his name.  
He wanted to feel Eren's tight, warm insides around his cock.  
Wanted to make Eren feel good, and paint his insides white with his cum.  
  
  
He got rid of these toughts when he felt a warm sensation in his lower stomach.  
Great. He got hard by thinking of his own boyfriend.  
  
After maybe an hour and two orgasms, he finally left the bathroom and got dressed.  
He put on his shoes before leaving, locking the door of course.  
  
  
He arrived to the office, and saw a Erwin waiting for him in front of his office, holding a giant stack of paper. Great, tons of paperwork.  
  
"Hello, Levi. It's nice to see you here. You see, I got some paperwork I'd like you to finish for me, since I have two meetings." he smiled.  
  
"Tch, Shitty Eyebrows. Why couldn't you pick someone else for finishing your fucking paperwok? I have a boyfriend I'd like to spend my holiday with. You could've just give these to Mike or Eld."  
He mumbled while snatching the papers away from Erwin, and stomping into his own office.  
  
Erwin smirked, than returned to his own office, texting back to a certain brown haired scientist.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


By the time Levi finished the paperwork he wasn't tired. He was fucking exhausted. He just couldn't wait 'till he arrived home and could cuddle with his boyfriend.  
  
He moved his eyes to the clock, and his eyes widened. It was already 6:25, which meant he was late, since he promised he would go to that festival with Eren at 5:00 pm.  
'Shit! I better hurry...' he thought.  
  
He rushed out of his office, not noticing the satisfied smirk from his boss.  
  
Levi jumped out of his car, and started running towards the front door. He pulled out his keys, and opened the door.  
He stopped in the doorway though.  
The living room was covered in christmas ornaments, like candles, christmas lights, and a christmas wreath hanging above the doors.  
  
He slowly made his way towards the bedroom, and opened the door, and he could swear he heard his lower jaw hit the ground.  
  
On the middle of the bed, Eren was sitting with his legs slightly pulled up to his chest. He was wearing a Santa Claus hat, red and white socks, that were ending at his shin, still showing those soft, tanned and long legs.  
  
But what his eyes caught was the dress he was wearing. He was wearing a red Santa costume -that was for women, obviously- which only reached mid-thigh, a belt at his stomach, and white cotton at the end of the dress, and the short sleeves.  
  
In one word, Eren was absolutely irresistible.  
Arms and legs hairless, soft, tanned, and long.  
His hair is quite a mess due to the hat resting on his untamed hair, and eyes vibrating and shining in the almost completely dark room, which was only lit because of the candles.  
  
  
The brunette smiled teasingly, and stood up, walking over to Levi with his hips slightly swaying, then dropping his arms around the shoulders of the shorter man, pulling him in a sweet yet short kiss, lifting one of his legs around the raven's waist, before leaning down to his ear, whispering softly.

  
"Happy Birthday And Marry Christmas, Levi."  
  
Let's just say, they completely forgot about the festival, and neither of them slept much that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad summary.  
> If you liked this one-shot, please leave a comment, kudo!
> 
> Leave a comment if you want another chapter c:


End file.
